


Threesome

by Soquilii9



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: It gets kinky in front of the fireplace one rainy afternoon...
I do not own the characters or premise of Leverage.





	Threesome

Just this once.

He was gonna turn around and look.

~~~

Job after job after job, those that required changing in an elevator or some other confined space, he'd always played the gentleman and turned his back to her.  Parker must have been born without modesty or inhibitions.  She'd likely strip on a street corner if the job called for it.

Eliot always kept his emotions tightly under control; his libido not so much, but he'd always kept it in its place.  Years of exposure to Parker was eroding that, quick.

He knew Hardison felt the same way.

Yet Hardison had this _heart_  thing going on for Parker; Eliot knew that and never thought to intrude upon it.  He only wondered if Parker returned the sentiment.  She was an unfathomable entity.

His unspoken questions were answered one rainy afternoon.

~~~

A spring storm hovered over Portland, bringing with it cold winds and rain.  The elevator lights were cutting out as the Leverage team of three made their way down from the top floor where they had successfully completed their latest job.  Outside, the sky was black and heavy; thunder continuously rolled and lightning flashed; cascades of water washed the streets, cars, and any unfortunate soul braving the sidewalks.

Parker's bag stood open, ready to receive her black burglar's suit.  The two men hastily stuffed their coveralls into their own bags and donned jackets.  Parker stood briefly naked behind them before stooping to pick up her jeans and t-shirt.  The lights went out.  When they flickered on a second later, Parker was standing, staring into the face of Eliot Spencer.  He unabashedly raked her with his eyes before swiftly turning back around.  Hardison, face averted as usual, had seen nothing.

They exited the building and ran to Lucille parked at the curb.  They were drenched as they flung themselves into the seats; Hardison hit the ignition and gas simultaneously and sped toward the brewpub.

Shivering, Hardison parked Lucille and unlocked the back entrance.  All three hurried in to the warmth and safety of home.

Eliot started a fire while Parker went to shower.  Hardison was on the phone ordering pizza.  After Parker came out, wrapped in an enormous towel, Hardison took his turn in the shower.  Eliot was last.  He paid for the pizza, put it in the warmer and took his turn.  When he came out, toweling his long hair, Parker and Hardison were lying cuddled under a blanket on the thick rug in front of the fireplace.  Eliot nonchalantly strolled over and sat beside them.

'Come on, man,' Hardison invited, 'we gotta warm up here.  Don't want nobody gettin' chilled!'

'Pizza's in the oven,' Eliot reminded him.  'Ain't you guys hungry yet?'

'T-t-too cold,' Parker chattered.

Eliot got up and placed two more logs on the fire, brought three couch pillows and a bottle of wine and returned to his place beside Parker.  They lay back on the pillows and shared the wine.

'Aw, that's perfect, Eliot!'

The three lay staring at the flames, listening to the storm outside.  The power went out.  Only the light from the fireplace illuminated anything.

It was transforming.

The wine, the warmth, the nearness, the sense of safety unleashed something in the three of them.  Hardison leaned in and nuzzled Parker's ear.  Eliot quietly moved in and pressed his lips to her neck where it met her shoulder.  Parker, dizzy from wine, melted as the sensations washed over her.  She made no protest when both men employed their tongues, pulling at the towel to lick her shoulders, throat and breasts.  Hardison's dark skin contrasted with Eliot's tanned hands against Parker's pale form.  Her breathing escalated.  Nuzzling her breasts with their mouths, both men looked at each other and came to a mutual, nonverbal agreement:  Eliot's tongue and hands would take Parker above the waist; Hardison would be first.  He slid her legs over his shoulders and rested his hands on her belly as he licked her, making her groan around Eliot's tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth.  His hands caressed her small breasts where the towel had fallen away.  His hardness throbbed beneath him as he waited his turn.

Hardison ceased teasing her and rose to his knees.  His long black member was visible for a moment before it vanished inside Parker.  She screamed in lustful agony and clutched at Eliot frantically.

'Easy, man, you're hurtin' her!'

'No,' Hardison said smoothly.  'She likes this.  Sometimes she likes it rough.  Don't you, Babe?'

Parker nodded, her eyes tightly shut, her teeth clenched.

Eliot watched her face in awe as Parker hit her peak once, twice, thrice.  Each time she seemed exhausted yet she rose for more, raising her hips to Hardison, clenching Eliot's hands.  He kept kissing her tenderly, dry-humping the towel beneath him to ease the urge until it was his turn.  Hardison, spent, shuddered with his climax and withdrew, slumping down beside Parker to rest.

It was Eliot's turn at last, but he asked her first.  'Parker?'

'Yes … oh, yes.'

He ran his hand down her belly and pressed his palm against her as two fingers went inside.  Small motions had Parker writhing again.  He put one leg in the crook of his elbow and moved it out. Straddling her other leg, he guided his swollen member into her but stopped at an inch … then slowly removed it.  He did it again, giving her only an inch at a time.  Hardison watched Eliot tease Parker for several minutes; she was becoming more and more frantic.  Eliot was not as long as Hardison but he was thicker.  Now he was giving her two inches … then three … then four.  When he was sure she was ready, he entered her to the hilt; her curls and his were tangled and yet he kept pushing.  Then the slow, steady rhythm began, and Parker opened her mouth for Hardison's tongue as Eliot thrust harder and faster, then slower; complete withdrawal and then re-entry.  His technique was varied; shallow, deep, fast, slow, and it was driving Parker crazy.  Her hands clenched anything she could grasp; Eliot brought her to the summit five more times before he allowed himself his own release.

When it was over, the three nuzzled together in the afterglow of sex and the warmth of the fire.  The storm still raged outside, but it didn't disturb the three lovers sound asleep in front of the fireplace.

 

The End


End file.
